User blog:Scarly/The Pepper-Smith Family: The First Born: Chapter 2: Baby Name Arguments
Being pregnant, was the best thing ever. I could make Gary's life a misery, and there was nothing he could do about it. But, the frickin' loser bitched about it though. One night, I waited until he was drifting off to sleep, then rolled over, taking the whole quilt with me. "Oi!" Gary yelled, grabbing a corner of the quilt. "Got to keep the baby warm," I reminded him, with a smirk. "Fine, take the damn thing!" he yelled. Then there was the time, I waited for him to get in the shower, then flushed the toilet for no reason. When he shouted abuse, I reminded him that I wouldn't need to pee so often, if I didn't have a baby growing in me. I would get him, when he least expected it. I knew, that if I wasn't pregnant, he so would have retaliate. After my first scan, we found out that the baby was going to be a girl. All we had to do, was choose a name. That, was not easy. When you have to decide something, with someone that loves to disagree with you. Gary sat on the sofa, resting his left arm on the armrest. I was laying down on the other two seats, my head resting on a pillow, my feet near him, so if he pissed me off, I could kick him. The laptop was on the coffee table, we must have checked nearly every baby name site out there. There was a empty plate on the table, there was a sponge cake there, but I'd eaten half of it due to cravings, and Gary ate the other half out of spite. "Bethany?" Gary suggested, reading the first name that he saw on the screen. "No!" I replied, sighing. I even rolled my eyes. "Why not?" he snapped, turning to stare me out. "Because I said so!" I snapped back, staring right back at him. "Jane." "Nope," he said, flatly. "Ok, Asshole, if that's how you want to play it.. where's the change jar?" I snapped, aiming a kick at his leg. "Under the coffee table," he informed me. I reached under the coffee table, and retrieved a jam jar. It's a jam jar because it seemed pointless to have a larger one, we only used if for about a week, then couldn't be arsed. I poured the coins onto the empty plate and counted them. Forty cents exactly. "Here," I said, dropping twenty coins into his hands. "Each time I say a name you object to, drop a coin on the plate, and I'll do the same." I took one of my own coins, and dropped it on the plate. "And, that's for Bethany!" "Well, that's for Jane!" he retorted, dropping a coin on the plate. I'd already decided what to name the kid, so I all I had to do, was make sure he ran out of coins before me. So, a hour later, and we had one coin each. Neither one of us had said anything for ten minutes. Then, I suddenly had a idea, how to make him drop his last coin. "Scarlet!" I said, suddenly. Reminding him of the girl he dated, before me. Gary glared at me, and dropped his last coin. I laughed at him. "If you object, to calling her Allyson Anita, drop a coin," I said, smirking. "You planned that all along, didn't you?" he asked, shaking his head. "Yep," I replied, sitting up. "And, this.." I dropped my last coin. "Is so her last name can't be just Smith." "Alright, but if you object to me naming the next kid - if we have one, drop a coin," he said, smirking right back at me. "Asshole," I snapped at him. He walked out the room, knowing he'd won. I'll get the loser back, and that's a promise. So, that was how our baby's name was chosen: Allyson Anita Pepper-Smith. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts